


Caught (English version)

by Nicole_Moon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry didn't expect Joe so soon, much less with such a special guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught (English version)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my godness, I don't know what is this, just a try to translate my spanish one-shoot about this fucking lovely djsbckdjsndanl ship. I'm sorry for the grammar, I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes >//

**Caught**

****

 

**PART 1:**

The small and messy Barry’s room is now more chaotic than ever. There are pieces of paper scattered by the floor and desk, also ice-cream sticky mess spotting any free surface. Light is on and, if anyone would come into the room, their legs will probably mess up with a lot of clothes on the floor or may with the empty wheelchair which is in the way to bed.

Barry doesn’t mind it at all.

He tangles his tongue with Harrison’s while his hands slide up and down against Harrison’s chest and his hip swing over the other man’s creating a sweet friction through underwear.

“Mm… Harrison” Barry purrs inside the kiss.

They have been kissing for long minutes, the air getting heated up bit by bit meanwhile they got undressed, and for now, Barry could say he is too horny for keep playing.

The older man moans and grabs Barry’s bum, deeping touch between their erections. “Call me Dr. Wells” he orders.

Barry half opens his eyes, amused. He gets close to his boyfriend’s ear (yeah, they have been into it since almost two months ago) and bites his earlobe tenderly.

“Dr. Wells… will you allow me to ride you today? will you let me to get your dick inside my ass?

An anxious panting comes from Harrison’s lips and makes Barry smiles pleased. The last week he had find out how much his boyfriend adores that “Dr. Wells” coming from Barry’s mouth when they were having sex. It’s like a fetish. So, Barry started to puts that into practice.

“I think we should stop playing and…” Wells says, his voice hoarser than usually. “Start fucking”. He feels like his blood is boiling inside his body, sailing adrift of the insanity and the arousal, the arousal that makes his member palpitate with each touch of Barry. Eobard bites his own lip trying to control himself, but keep his legs still is becoming more complicated every day… mostly when Barry is so passionate. And, even then, the secret of Flash-Reverse is too big, too heavy. Too unforgivable. Eobard shakes his head and says “Your boxers, out. Now”.

Barry moans and shivers when Harrison pinches his nipple sharply. The younger man takes off his pants quickly at the same time he watches how his boyfriend’s hand takes his penis out of underwear and begins to masturbate. An arrogant grin on Harrison’s face.

“Oh God…” Barry gasps feeling his mouth dry because of the view: Harrison Wells with his legs open and his sexy hand shaking his hard, amazing dick.

“Do you enjoy the view, Mr. Allen?”

The boy nods, enthusiastic. He wants to lick it, to suck Harrison off. Barry moans in advance.

“Do it, Barry” Harrison says, “It’s all yours”.

Barry takes the erection in his hands and wets the tip with his tongue, then puts the whole dick into his mouth and sucks it. Eobard groans, the sound resounds in the room. And the thing is that, holy hell, Barry's miraculous mouth is so fucking hot… wrapping him perfectly, tightening when Eobard needs it harder and driving him crazy when Barry feels naughty.

Watching those lips sliding around his member, Eobard can’t help but grasps Barry’s hair and forces him to do it faster.

“Ahh…! Ngg… Don’t stop, Barry…” he moans, eyes closed. His whole body is sweaty, and a burning heat goes under his skin, across his veins, spurring the arousal to his highest level. “Mm…”

Barry adores the way Harrison moans. That’s why he was grateful when Joe told him he wouldn’t be home until the night. It has been just two days since the last time he and Harrison had sex but he feels like it was weeks ago. Mostly because they must be cautious with their relationship since no one knows about it, which does all the kissing thing more exclusive.

Barry gives a last licked to Harrison’s dick, then brushes himself up over the other man until their lips are drowned in a passionate and frenetic kiss. He moans softly when Harrison bites him on the bottom lip and presses Barry’s body against him. Their naked bodies. Clinging, sweaty, hot. Barry feels himself becoming crazy about Harrison’s muscles rubbing against his skin.

“I need you to fuck me” Barry begs, meeting his eyes with the older man’s (a blazing cobalt blue ones). “Fuck me, do it hard, Dr. Wells”.

The words are an abomination, a charm, a curse and a sweetness whispered against Eobard's neck. Suddenly his hands seems coming to life. He grabs a lubricant from bedside table and applies it before introducing a couple of his fingers into Barry’s asshole.

The first moan in pain soon turns into delightful pleading small groans. Now, Barry is moving his hips in a soft swinging, turning himself in to his boyfriend’s fingers that makes him sigh in heavenly joy.

“More, more, gimme more… Dr. Wells...!”

Eobard’s pupils are dilated because of the lust, yeah, because of Barry. **_His_ ** perfect Barry. Eobard needs to penetrate Barry right now. In a fast movement, he removes his fingers from Barry’s hole and, keeping eye-contact, Eobard grips his own penis. That makes salivate to Barry, who emits a whiny sound.

“Now, Barry” the scientist whispers, “Ride me”.

Barry does not think twice about it and sits down on Harrison’s cock all at once. Both of them moan as a result of the contact.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Joe opens the door, turns on the light and keeps keys on the pocket. Then he turns around to see Henry Allen standing on the middle of the entrance hall. A half smile on his face.

“He will be so surprised...”.

Hands in his pockets, Henry emits a light laugh. His eyes shining with thanks.

“Joe, I don’t really know how express my gratitude for this” Henry says.

The cop shakes his hand, nonchalantly. However, his gaze shows seriousness.

“You don’t deserve to be in that prison, Henry” Joe says, “If no more, at least I can try to help in some ways. And if it means getting you outside for some hours so that Barry can hang out with you, I will do it until you leave that place”.

Henry just nods slightly, but between the two of them there is a mutual and unspoken understanding. One born from the love, the deep love, they both feel for who is their son, in one way or another. After a pause, Joe takes a look to his wristwatch before restart the talk.

“It’s nearly seven p.m. Do you want something to drink? Or eat”. Joe indicates towards the kitchen, “Barry will be here soon. He told me he went outside with Caitlin and Cisco, but it won't took him so long”.

Henry thinks about it for a second.

“If you have nachos I will really adore you, Joe”.

An easy guffaw comes from Joe’s mouth. He pats friendly on Henry’s shoulder and turns towards the kitchen with an amused <<Come here>>. Nevertheless, he stops under the doorway when a noise seems coming from upstairs. He looks at Henry and gesticulates upwards with a finger.

Henry nods and asks: “Have you listen it too, right?

Joe furrows his brow and shrugs.

“Perhaps, Barry has come home sooner. Let’s see.”

The two men climb the stairs stealthily just in case. After all, strange events have occurred in Central City with metahumans on scene lately. It’s best to move cautiously.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

**Author's Note:**

> Was it so bad? haha please, feel free to correct my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
